gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Racing 3
Name '- Real Racing 3 '''Developer '- ELECTRONIC ARTS 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ea.games.r3_row 'Category '- Racing 'Type of game '- Cars 'Achievements '- 77 'Total points '- 74000 ---- '''500 points #Burning Rubber - Reach 150mph #Extreme Acceleration - Reach 175mph #Art Of The Overtake - Overtake 15 opponents #Passing Skill - Overtake 500 opponents #Training Wheels Loose - Complete 1 event without assist #Training Wheels Off - Complete 25 events without assist #Really Racing - Win an event without assist #Purist - Win 25 events without assist #Hat Trick - Win 3 races in a row #Triple Double - Win 6 races in a row #Ranked Amateur - Reach level 5 #Pro/Am - Reach level 20 #Clocked In - Play for 2 hours #Time Well Spent - Play for 100 hours #Once Upon A Time - Complete 5 events #There Was A Racer - Complete 100 events #Not A Scratch - Win 5 races without colliding #Squeaky Clean - Win 25 races without colliding #Tracking Wins - Earn 20k cash #In The Bank - Earn 500k cash #Enthusiast - Own 5 cars #Collector - Own 20 cars #Maintain Integrity - Conduct 5 repairs #Mechanics Best Friend - Conduct 50 repairs #Tinker, Tuner - Buy 5 upgrades #Customizer - Buy 25 upgrades #Pride And Joy - Fully upgrade 1 car #Maxed Out - Fully upgrade 5 cars #Fresh Coats - Apply 5 paints #Respray Artiste - Apply 25 paints #Reverse Of Losing - Win a race by reversing over the finish line #Rebel Without Cause - Drive a lap in opposite direction #Springs have Sprung - Adujest ride height of 1 car #Suspension Tweaker - Adujest ride height of 5 cars #Mags Owner - Buy new rims #Alloys Collector - Buy 5 rims #Sticker - Buy a vinyls pack #Decals Buff - Buy 5 vinyls packs 1000 points #Redline Racer - Reach 200mph #Objects In Mirror - Overtake 2500 opponents #What Training Wheels - Complete 100 events without assist #The Maestro - Win 100 events without assist #Count To Ten - Win 10 races in a row #Pro - Reach level 50 #Zakutas Overtime - Play for 600 hours #Speeding Along - Complete 500 events #Smooth Operator - Win 100 races without colliding #Racing Tycoon - Earn 5M cash #Obsessor - Own 40 cars #Damage Control - Conduct 500 repairs #Quality And Quantity - Buy 100 upgrades #Modder - Fully upgrade 20 cars #Extreme Paintover - Apply 100 paints #Suspension In Motion - Adujest ride height of 15 cars #Mags Lover - Buy 15 rims #Vinyls Lover - Buy 15 vinyls packs 1500 points #Speed Demon - Reach 225mph #Beast Maninal - Overtake 10k opponents #Twenty Firsts - Win 20 races in a row #Pro-Elite - Reach level 100 #100 Days Later - Play for 2400 hours #In A Fast Car - Complete 1k events #Between The Lines - Win 300 races without colliding #Motorsport Mogul - Earn 50M cash #Wrenching Experience - Conduct 5k repairs #Perfectionist - Buy 500 upgrades #Completionist - Fully upgrade 40 cars #Shock Absorbed - Adujest ride height of 50 cars #King of the Mags - Buy 50 rims #Crate Full Of Vinyls - Buy 50 vinyls packs 2000 points #Ultimate Velocity - Reach 250mph #Golden Trophy - Win 50 races in a row #Elite - Reach level 250 #On A Long, Winding Road - Complete 5k events 2500 points #Hall Of Fame - Reach level 500 #And They Never Stopped - Complete 25k events 3000 points #Just Like aussiebob - Reach level 1k